


Our Nights

by SplinteredSunlight



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allison Argent & Lydia Martin Friendship, Best Friends, Dorks in Love, Drunk Sex, Drunken Kissing, Erotic Poetry, Erotica, F/F, Falling In Love, Fan Adventure, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Girls Kissing, Horny Teenagers, Kissing, Lipstick & Lip Gloss, Long Hair, Love Poems, Nail Polish, Neck Kissing, One Night Stands, Original Character(s), POV Allison, POV First Person, POV Second Person, Poetry, Romance, Romantic Friendship, Rough Kissing, Smut, Teen Romance, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:14:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23158375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SplinteredSunlight/pseuds/SplinteredSunlight
Summary: Just a steamy poem...
Relationships: Allison Argent/Lydia Martin
Kudos: 6





	Our Nights

The breeze traces fingers in my hair  
The darkness embraces me  
And the stars twinkle and shine  
And lead me to the way  
Towards you.  
I don't see the moon  
I see the dark sky  
Too intoxicated to focus on the stars  
And it feels heavenly  
Like stardust falling on me.  
The heady smell of your perfume  
Clumping around my nostrils  
And the heady feeling of your skin against mine  
Lumping around my throat.  
Your palms clasped around my sides  
Glittered nails digging into my back  
Glossed lips dragging along my jaw.  
My knees are getting bruised  
Against the concrete floor of the terrace.  
I care not about the chaffing.  
I care about you.  
I care about us.  
I care about this moment  
That is taking forever to end.

The wind that puts your hair in disarray  
And the strands, the soft, soft, strands  
I entwine them around my fingers.  
I pull on them and your face stares into mine  
And I crush my lips onto yours  
I feel you smile against mine.  
Your nails drag at my back painfully  
And I moan and lean into them.  
Your teeth drag and nibble on my clavicle  
Your breaths warming the scarlet bruises  
Adorning my neck.  
My fingers glide along your shoulder blades  
Grips losing, and regaining to be lost again.  
I wonder how I feel so weightless around you  
Like a swan dive,  
Like in a Ferris wheel,  
Like falling.  
Like my heart floating above my head  
Like a character from a videogame.  
It doesn't scare me.  
You do.  
Your touch does.  
Your breaths do.

And I know that you feel it too,  
The way we mark us,  
Bruises and wet kisses,  
Low moans and gasps  
The way our fingers clasp,  
Breaths in rasps,  
Skin on skin...  
We know our names  
We know ourselves  
We have this moment,  
And that's just enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my people. I hope you like it... I always picture myself as Allison. Always. So I was thinking all about Allison and Lydia while writing this and I am so proud that my stream of consciousness brings out such awesome stuff. Hope you love it. Because I sure did.


End file.
